Recently, touch panels and touch pads have been popularly used as input devices of electronic devices. There has been suggested an input device which, when an operator operates the touch panel or the touch pad, provides an operation feeling as feedback to operator's fingertip by vibrating the touch panel or the touch panel in a curving manner (for example, see Patent Document 1).